


For The Man Who Has Everything

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Snoke, Hurt No Comfort, Jealous Kylo Ren, M/M, Mind Rape, Pining Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sometimes another’s happiness can be painful if you weren’t the reason for it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, The Darkpilot Library





	For The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winners and Losers
> 
> Warnings: Torture
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You’re not listening.”  
  
Snoke’s growl brought Kylo out of his...haze? Yes, that was one way to put it.   
  
Snoke’s eyes narrowed. "You long for the pilot. And your family. Pathetic. I seek to sharpen you like a weapon and you refuse to listen to me. You still love!”  
  
“I never — ”  
  
Snoke chuckled wryly. “You already know the answer, Kylo Ren,” he said. “They hate you. They’re happy without you. You were unwanted, that was plain to see. You weren’t the boy your mother wanted you to be, and so she looked for someone else. And Dameron _likes_ it. Anything to fill the void of his dead mother?”  
  
“That’s a lie,” Kylo said. It seemed that even as Kylo Ren, he felt like he needed to protect Poe. To defend him. Flaring up, like a rancor’s claws, a nexu’s teeth. The roar of a krayt dragon. Snoke was lying; Snoke always lied.   
  
Snoke’s smile would have looked more pleasant on a nexu. “Can you not sense them? They've forgotten you. Dameron doesn’t want you, child. He gives more credence to your unloving mother than to you.”  
  
Kylo lunged at Snoke.   
  
Snoke didn’t need the Praetorian Guards, even though they quickly snapped to action, ready to defend a Leader who hardly gave them any credit for their devotion. Like droids following commands. Snoke suspended Kylo in the air with the Force, and Kylo could feel his mind being split open.   
  
(When he did something similar to Poe later, he tried to not be as sadistic as Snoke was towards him. He knew he didn’t succeed)  
  
He could feel it — the camaraderie among the Resistance, the respect and devotion that Poe inspired (as he should) where Kylo never could. General Organa, showering him in her favor — like she had never done with Ben. Had she? Kylo wracked his memory, found nothing.   
  
And Poe had forgotten about him.   
  
The scream that escaped his throat — it wasn’t just the pain of Snoke forcing his way in. It was a bereaved scream, with the realization that he was unimportant to Poe, forgotten by the galaxy. Poe was the man who had everything, and Kylo had nothing.   
  
***  
  
The medbay was impersonal. Cold. Kylo lay there, his anger like a beast in a cage. The way of the Dark Side was pain, and of course Snoke wanted him to be almost Sith-like, so why did he wish he could break Snoke’s neck?  
  
Unwanted. That was plain to see. Kylo lay there, numb with rage, numb with grief and hate. Poe had abandoned him. They all had.   
  
Poe was so beautiful to him...


End file.
